A Second Chance
by mayquita
Summary: Once the curse is broken and Killian Jones has reunited with his daughter, they go to Storybrooke with a purpose, to thank his other version and his wife Emma for having given him a second chance.


_This is my little birthday gift for laschatzi, a knightrook story with some cs references._  
 _It's unbeta'd and I'm still struggling with my inspiration, so apologize in advance for the many mistakes._

* * *

It's a quiet town. That's the first thought that crosses Killian's mind as he walks through the streets of Storybrooke holding his daughter's hand. Not as quiet as the Enchanted Forest, but at least there is not that persistent noise generated by the traffic and the crowd, something he had to get used to back in Seattle. It's a good place to start over. He thinks while sharing a knowing smile with Alice. **  
**

He still can't believe that everything is over, after so many years of suffering and despair, his heart is finally free of poison, the curse is broken, his daughter has returned to his side and there's a future full of possibilities that they are willing to explore. Together. He is an old man, despite his appearance and she is an adult woman, but this connection between them will never be broken, there is nothing that separates them anymore.

It's for that reason that they have ended here, in this town. The original idea was to accompany Regina, Henry and their family back home. But there's something he needs to do, he needs to thank personally his other version and his wife Emma. He needs to express his gratitude to the people who offered him a second chance, who helped him to believe again and sent him on the right path despite the vile act committed by him against them.

Killian has had the opportunity to learn more about his other version through his conversations with Regina and Henry. It's a curious thing that their paths diverged at a specific point, but even so their behavior has been similar. Both gave up their thirst for revenge and the only known house, The Jolly Roger, for love. While one found true love in Emma's arms, his heart is full of love for his daughter.

"I think it's here, papa." Alice's voice takes him out of his reverie. Indeed, the address given by Henry has led them to the front of a house, a large building, in fact, surrounded by a white fence and crowned by a small tower on top. He shakes his head as a tiny gasp escapes his mouth at the irony. But there are no longer towers that separate them. Not anymore. He feels a reassuring squeeze in his hand. It must be a thing of true love, the ability of his daughter to understand what is going through his mind at every moment. Words are not necessary when there is such an intense feeling between them.

"So, let me see if I've understood. This person … your other version, is he just like you?" Alice asks, a curious wrinkle across her forehead.

He inhales sharply, the memories of this shared life come to his mind in flashes, the feeling of abandonment, the despair, the devotion towards his—their— brother, the loneliness, and all that darkness that for so long was his —their— only companion. "Aye, our path separates at one point, but our backstory is the same, actually."

"Whoa … it's weird, isn't it?" Alice frowns, but the smile doesn't disappear from her face. A small swell of emotion rise in his chest every time he sees his daughter smile, despite everything she has gone through.

He hesitates for a moment, not wanting to disturb the tranquility of this family, but he is aware that his daughter is excited about this meeting, not only to know his other version, but also to meet Henry's other mother. He's happy to offer this to her, something similar to a family.

Her words corroborate his thoughts. "It's quite exciting. We could consider him as your twin, right?"

Killian chuckles. "Something like that, I suppose." He points to the house, as he arches his eyebrows. "So, what do you say, love, do you want to meet your uncle?"

Just at that moment, the entrance door opens, his heart fluttering with anticipation. The moment his gaze meets the gaze of the other Killian Jones, a sense of relief invades him, a feeling that he has made the right decision to come here. Yes, definitely Storybrooke is a good place to start their future.


End file.
